legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
In Search of the Light
In Search of the Light is the 1st quest in the Path of the Light questline. Start: Aldus Hildebron, located at Iluvanaar University End: Aldus Hildebron, located at Iluvanaar University Start Aldus looks up from his books, and smiles. Ah! ! I've been waiting to meet you here, I could use your help. Aldus flips to a marked page and turns it towards you. The page is covered in strange symbols and pictures. This, , is all the information we have pertaining to the location of the lost city of Diodrasith. I have made finding that city my life's goal, I have spent countless hours stuck in libraries and digging throughout this ancient land, looking for the smallest trace of information, anything that can bring me one step closer to finding that treasure of all archaeologists. That's where you come in . Aldus stands up and walks to a glass case. In here are tablet shards, inscribed with an ancient script I have never seen. Never seen, save for on Drasithian tablets. These tablet shards can be found all over the world, often deep inside caves and dungeons. I am but one man, I am no hero of legend such as you. I would ask of you to go and find me more tablet shards. It sounds like a simple task, but I assure you it will test all your skills. Oh, and , if you need any help, please, speak to professor Tathar. Objectives # Speak with Dr. Stuhone Tathar. # Acquire 15 Shards of Diodrasith Working on the Quests The quest has simply two goals; speak with professor Tathar, and gather 15 shard. The bulk of the quest is focused on collecting the shards. Shards can be dropped by any enemy, save for city guards, critters, enemy players, and anything not located in the wild. The shards have an incredibly small drop chance from any enemy, as low as 0.01%. The drop chance increases to 0.05% fight max level enemies, and 0.1% fighting max level elites, rares, or enemies higher than max level, located on Nordrasith. Dungeon bosses have a 1% drop chance, raid bosses have a 2% drop chance. The best way of finding shards is Delving. Completing a delve has a 30% chance of obtaining a shard, and enemies within a delve have a 5% chance to drop a shard. Completing the delve optional or timed goal has a 30% chance to obtain a shard. So simply completing a delve 100% has a 60% to obtain at least one shard. Some shady characters around Nordrasith have a rare (0.1%) chance to sell shards, but at an immense price. Dr. Stuhone Tathar. Tathar will give you advice as to were it is best to find shards, appropriate to your level. Tathar will tell you where delves at your level can be located, where a large amount of enemies would be, good places to find rare enemies. Quotes Initial: Tathar turns around and stares at you. Ah, . Aldus told me you would be coming here. So you are going to help us find Diodrasith huh? Any help is greatly appreciated. What exactly is your current objective? Aldus listens as you tell him your goal. Ah yes, the shards. They hold vast amounts of information. I can tell you where it is best to find them. Please, if you get stuck and are struggling finding them, then please talk to me. They are rare, but I can tell you where best to look. Helping: Need help ? I can point you in the right direction. Incomplete Aldus looks at you. Do you have the shards ? I need them as soon as possible. Completion Aldus' eyes light up at the sight of the shards. You found that many shards!? That will be invaluable to me research ! I cannot thank you enough! This should bring us leaps and bound closer to finding Diodrasith! Please, take this, the university gave me some extra money to use on supplies and help. Rewards Players will obtain 30 gold for completing this quest.